EXODUS (album)
EXODUS is the second studio album by South Korean-Chinese boy band, EXO released on March 30, 2015 by S.M. Entertainment and distributed by KT Music. It is also the band's first full-length release from the band after the lawsuits of Kris and Luhan, now promoting with ten members. Currently, there are three songs from the album included in Superstar SMTOWN. EXODUS Tracklist (Korean) ※ Bold track titles means the track is currently playable. # "CALL ME BABY" # "Transformer" # "시선둘, 시선 하나(What If...)" # "My Answer" (sung by, Baekhyun, D.O, and Suho) # "EXODUS" # "El Dorado" El Dorado was previous released in 2012 as Teaser #20 for Chanyeol. The songs used then were only short drafts and clips from the song and had no lyrics. # "Playboy" Playboy is written by SHINee's Jonghyun. # "Hurt # "유성우 (Lady Luck)" # "Beautiful" Beautiful was previous released in 2012 as Teaser #19 for Lay, Chen and Baekhyun. The songs used then were only short drafts and clips from the song and had no lyrics. This is the Chinese Version of EXODUS Currently, there are three songs from the album included in Superstar SMTOWN. EXODUS Tracklist (Chinese) *''Note: this is with the Members Chen, Lay, Tao and Xiumin.'' ※ Bold track titles means the track is currently playable. # "叫我 (CALL ME BABY)" # "变形女 (Transformer)" # "两个视线, 一个视线 (What If...)" (with D.O.) # "我的答案 (My Answer)" (sung by Chen, Lay and D.O.) # "逃脱 (EXODUS)" # "黄金国 (El Dorado)" # "坏男孩 (Playboy) (with D.O.) # "伤害 (Hurt)" # "流星雨 (Lady Luck)" # "美 (Beautiful)" (with Baekhyun) ''LOVE ME RIGHT'' Repackage LOVE ME RIGHT is a re-release of EXODUS, the second studio album by South Korean-Chinese boy band, EXO. Also noted that member (former) member Tao was missing from promotions of LOVE ME RIGHT. The repackaged album adds three new songs: * "LOVE ME RIGHT" *'"Tender Love"' * "First Love" First Love is gift to the fans who solved the Pathcode EXO hints. It was first released for 10 hours only on March 29, 2015. *"약속 (EXO 2014)" 약속 (EXO 2014) is translated as Promise. This song is written by EXO Members, Chen and Chanyeol. It is also produced by Deez and EXO member Lay. The two new songs from the album ("LOVE ME RIGHT", "TENDER LOVE") are included in Superstar SMTOWN. LOVE ME RIGHT Tracklist (Korean) ※ Bold track titles means the track is currently playable. # "LOVE ME RIGHT" # "TENDER LOVE" # "CALL ME BABY" # "Transformer" # "시선둘, 시선 하나(What If...)" # "My Answer (sung by Baekhyun, D.O, and Suho) # "EXODUS" # "El Dorado" # "Playboy" # "First Love" # "Hurt # "유성우 (Lady Luck)" # "Beautiful" # "약속 (EXO 2014)" This is the Chinese Version of LOVE ME RIGHT Same as Korean version, the repackaged album adds three new songs: * "漫遊宇宙 (LOVE ME RIGHT)" * "就是愛 (TENDER LOVE)" * "初戀 (First Love)" *"約定 (EXO 2014)" 約定 (EXO 2014) is translated as Promise. This song is written by EXO Members, Chen and Lay. It is also produced by Deez and EXO member Lay. LOVE ME RIGHT Tracklist (Chinese) ※ Bold track titles means the track is currently playable. #'"漫遊宇宙 (LOVE ME RIGHT)"' # "就是愛 (TENDER LOVE)" # "叫我 (CALL ME BABY)" # "变形女 (Transformer)" # "两个视线, 一个视线 (What If...)" (with D.O.) # "我的答案 (My Answer)" (sung by Chen, Lay and D.O.) # "EXODUS (逃脱)" # "黄金国 (El Dorado)" # "坏男孩 (Playboy)" (with D.O.) # "初戀 (First Love)" # "伤害 (Hurt)" # "流星雨 (Lady Luck)" # "美 (Beautiful)" (with Baekhyun) # "約定 (EXO 2014)" Same as Korean Version, the two new songs from the album ("LOVE ME RIGHT", "TENDER LOVE") are included in Superstar SMTOWN. Notes "CALL ME BABY", "LOVE ME RIGHT", "Tender Love", and "Promise (EXO 2014)" are sung by all members while the rest of the songs are sung by EXO-K and EXO-M members in their respective Korean and Chinese versions, except when individual members are indicates. References Category:Albums & Singles